The present invention involves motor vehicles. In particular the maximum allowable speed that the motor vehicle may be operated at by a particular operator. As recent events have demonstrated an inexperienced motor vehicle operator will often have difficulty safely operating a motor vehicle at high speeds. The inexperienced operator has not developed the necessary skills to properly react when the road suddenly curves to the left or right. There are many other situations that the inexperienced operator lacks the ability to properly deal with. The result is often tragedy, sometimes resulting in death to the operator, passengers and occupants of a second or third motor vehicle. Although there are many well qualified driver education courses available, there is no substitute for experience. The problem is that motor vehicles are not designed to evaluate the operator as to experience or competence. Motor vehicles, as presently marketed, will allow any operator to drive the motor vehicle at any speed regardless of the situation or experience level of the operator.
The present invention provides a solution to this problem by identifying the operator when the operator goes to gain access to the motor vehicle or to operate same. The access and operation device used by the operator is usually the standard ignition key. The problem is that once access and operation is achieved there is no restriction on the maximum speed at which the operator may drive the vehicle. The present invention uses a device, which may be an ignition key that incorporates a computer chip, to identify the operator and further the maximum motor vehicle speed that may be attained by that particular operator. Upon the identity of the operator being established the access and operation device will provide an input to a computer on the motor vehicle, this may be the standard on board computer. The input includes a maximum allowable speed that the motor vehicle may be operated at. This maximum allowable speed would be different for each operator that is allowed to operate the motor vehicle. In addition the maximum speed may be adjusted (increased or decreased) from time to time, depending on the circumstances and increased driving experience of the operator.
There are other options to using an ignition key, with a computer chip incorporated therein, to identify a specific operator together with a maximum allowable motor vehicle operating speed. For instance: an access pad that requires the operator to enter a code before the vehicle may be started could include a maximum allowable motor vehicle speed along with the operators identity. The problem with either of the foregoing is that any operator could obtain another operators ignition key or entry code. The motor vehicle would not know if the actual operator is the same person as identified by the ignition key or entry code. Therefore to make the system work there would need to be a certain level of security involving the storage of ignition keys or knowledge of entry codes. In order to eliminate the possibility of an operator making use of another operators ignition key or entry code an entry device could be used that required positive voice, finger print, eye scan or other physical feature identification to permit access and operation. Such a system could be expensive, however how much is a life worth?
The present invention is a new and improved device for limiting the maximum allowable speed of a motor vehicle based upon the identity of the operator. The maximum allowable speed may be determined separately for each operator of the motor vehicle. In addition the maximum allowable speed may be adjusted for each operator, from time to time, depending on the operators level of expertise and experience.
An object of the invention is to provide a device that limits the maximum allowable speed of a motor vehicle for each individual that operates the motor vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to permit adjustments to the maximum allowable speed for any individual depending on changes in circumstances.
A further object of the invention is to limit the maximum operating speed of the motor vehicle to prevent an inexperienced operator from exceeding normal speed limits.
A still further object of the invention is to reduce and possibly eliminate motor vehicle accidents involving inexperienced operators driving the motor vehicle at excessive speeds.